


naked sunday.

by katarama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Mentions, Sleeping Together, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: “You’re gonna get naked aren’t you,” Lardo said.  Her eyes weren’t so sharp as they usually were after smoking a joint down to the roach, but she’d heard the rumors about Shitty’s penchant for nudity.  Probably from Jack, honestly.“Ch’yeah,” Shitty said.  “Once I can feel my fingers enough to deal with buttons.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Lardo/Shitty + [Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling. I don’t even care what day it is. Every day is perfect. (I’m gonna spend it with you.)](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/155287327552/50-a-softer-world-prompts)

Shitty isn’t unfamiliar with the way it feels waking up in Lardo’s bed to a sunless room, Lardo’s blackout curtains making the room disorientingly dark.  Shitty always has to check his phone to make sure he didn’t sleep half the day away, because it’s easy to when he spends the night in Lardo’s room, especially now that she has the room in the Haus that used to be Shitty’s.  Even before, though, it was easy for him to be comfortable with her next to him.  Shitty has been falling asleep in the same bed as Lardo since the first time they smoked up together back when Lardo was a frog, when she showed up to the first kegster of the year.  

She was the brand new manager back then.  Half the boys were intimidated by her, and the other half realized they should be when she demolished them all at flip cup.

Shitty wasn’t scared of Lardo.  He suspected she was a good thing, for the team, at least.  She seemed way more on top of her shit than the last manager, which meant that Jack wasn’t working himself up to a tizzy trying to step in and micromanage everything himself.  Shitty didn’t know how to feel about her personally, though, until that first time he watched her with a joint between her fingers.  He remembers the first time he had the impulse to reach out and tuck a strand of her then-long hair behind her ear, the impulse that wasn’t even stifled by the lazy stickiness of the weed settling into his body.  

He claimed it was to keep her from setting her hair on fire.  

Even with her features softened by her hair down long and the haze of smoke curling around them, she didn’t look like she bought it for a second.  Shitty didn’t know what expression he was wearing, or whether his facial hair hid enough of his face that she would be distracted by that and not look too hard at what his eyes were doing.  But he learned even back then that Lardo was too smart to fall for his bullshit.

They were _both_ too smart to end up hooking up that night.  Or, well.  Lardo was too smart.  Shitty would’ve eaten her out until she told him to stop, if she let him, tasting the natural sweetness of her slick as a counterpoint of the cloying, smoky sweetness of the weed.  

“You can stay here tonight, Lards,” Shitty had offered.  His limbs felt like lead, and he honestly just wanted to strip and pass out with a warm body next to him in the bed.  With a warm Lardo next to him in the bed.  “No strings attached, promise.”

“You’re gonna get naked aren’t you,” Lardo said.  Her eyes weren’t so sharp as they usually were after smoking a joint down to the roach, but she’d heard the rumors about Shitty’s penchant for nudity.  Probably from Jack, honestly.  

“Ch’yeah,” Shitty said.  “Once I can feel my fingers enough to deal with buttons.”

Lardo snorted.  She stole Shitty’s toothbrush, which honestly should’ve been disgusting, but that Shitty was admittedly kinda into.  She got herself down to her cotton, dried-paint-smeared underwear, her bra thrown on the floor with the rest of her clothes, and she told Shitty that if his fingers weren’t cooperating with buttons, she wasn’t going to help him.  

“But if you’re gonna strip down, just keep your hands and your junk to yourself,” Lardo said.

Shitty’s heart eyes were probably visible from space even then.  

It’s different and not, now.  They still smoke up together, and they still pass out in one of their beds.  Lardo still does not believe in wearing bras to sleep.  Or even out of the house, sometimes, because she’s a senior and because her artsy friends don’t give a shit.  Lardo’s hair is shorter, and when she wakes up, it makes a half-squashed, half-puffy halo around her head.  When she’s awake and alert, her short hair makes her features look sharper, brings out the quickness in her eyes and highlights the way that being close to her team has cut the shyness in her smile.  When she’s just dragging herself out of bed, before her daily caffeine rush begins, it makes her look like a mess, and Shitty kind of loves it.

Lardo doesn’t tell Shitty not to touch anymore, either; she never had to tell him twice in the first place, of course, he respects her body autonomy, gets the _importance_  of body autonomy, better than most.  When given a hands off instruction, he fucking listens.

But there’s a newer set of instructions, anyway.  One that sometimes faded in over the summer, and often faded in over the first semester.  One that lets Shitty taste traces of her morning coffee in her mouth, which is another one of those things that sounds really disgusting when he says it out loud to Jack, but that he thinks is kind of hot anyway.  One that lets Shitty curl his fingers inside her, or get her fingers inside him, because even though her fingers are shorter and thinner, she still always manages to find the best angles better than he can, always finds ways to make his holes pleasantly sloppy.  One that lets Shitty set aside part of the excessive birthday check that his dad thinks makes up for practically disowning him when he first managed to start growing out a beard and spend it on a brand new vibe that Lardo can use while Shitty’s at school and can’t make it over to get his mouth on Lardo’s tits or his hands on her thighs.

There’s nothing that can replace this, though.  Nothing that can replace the feeling of waking up to the soothing darkness of Lardo’s room, his entire back too hot, the edges of his hair soaked with sweat, because Lardo always claims she wants him to have the wall side of the bed but then always ends up plastered against him, clinging to his waist with her head buried in his neck.  There’s nothing that can replace her accepting what makes him the most comfortable, the way that not wearing clothes helps him breathe a little easier, sometimes, because he feels settled when Jack complains about Shitty’s dick on his bed just the same as he would with a too-drunk Holster, and he feels settled when he can wear his scars on his chest loudly, fucking daring anyone to say a goddamn word against them.

There’s nothing that can replace Lardo holding him and kissing him and being close to him and wanting him, nothing that can replace the warm feeling bubbling up inside his chest, because it took a little patience for them to find a comfortable way to be together, but they’ve made it, now.

“Gotta get up,” Lardo says as she messes with her phone, nudging Shitty’s side.  Her eyes are barely open and her hair is a disaster, and Shitty loves her.  “Bitty’s calling a brunch meeting.  Mandatory.”

Shitty groans and eases himself up.  “You have anything else going on the rest of the day?”

“Nah,” Lardo says.  Shitty reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear, and this time, she smiles at him.  “You sticking around?  I could use some room time, the team’s been noisy as shit lately.”

“Yeah,” Shitty says.  “I can spare a day.”

Because he likes law school.  He likes the time spent with his books and the few people in his section who aren’t complete and utter dickheads with their heads up their Harvard Law asses.  He likes the way that all of his 1L professors just use his last name, Mr. Knight, and that that means people never call him by the dead name that he had to register for school under.  

But most of all, more than hanging around at school, he likes his time naked and alone with Lardo, just sprawling all over each other until they’re both too restless and hot from staying still.

“‘Swawesome,” Lardo says, and she leans in to kiss him.  “Coffee and then clothes off.”

Shitty couldn’t be more lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](https://polyamorousparson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
